Bootstrap Returns
by redh
Summary: Bootstrap Bill was cursed. This is how he reunited with Jack and Will. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dont own anything

A/N: Hey there...thanks for your help DarkoBender with the chapters. ill be adding more in soon.

William came to Tortuga because it was where all pirates in the Caribbean went, good or bad. He came here since he's been hearing rumors about a Captain Jack Sparrow.

Bill was never sure what happened to Jack, but he made himself believe he was dead. He knew Jack could fend for himself, but as he walked the plank, he looked so lost. He looked like he was normal, scared 16 year old pirate. Bill felt bad about thinking that, but it was hard not to.

So here he is 11 years later, going to find out if it were true or not.

Bill was walking towards his 7 bar when he ran into someone. "Watch where you be goin, mate"

Bill turned, "Sorry bout tha…" he cut himself off seeing who it was.

They both just stood there staring at one another.

_Jack looks so different, and yet the same,_ Bill thought. His hair still had the read bandana and beads in it, but it was longer. He was still thin. Bill figured that was just Jack then. His clothes obviously changed. He had a few rings on his fingers and Bill could see a few scars here and there. But what he really noticed was Jacks eyes were still the same. In rare moments Jack would lose his mask and show his emotions through his eyes. Bill was now seeing shock and confusion.

Jack was in complete shock. His mind, which hardly ever stopped moving, went into overdrive. _How drunk am I? Is this possible? He died. He went to the bottom of the ocean. Wow he looks exactly the same. _His hair was still shoulder length with a few beads and braids in it. His clothes were different, but still the same style he always wore. _Of course he does!_ His mind screamed. _He was cursed!_

Jack was first to break the silence. "Bloody hell."

"Hello Jack."

Silence.

"Come on, Bill, let's go get a drink. I think we both need it."


	2. Chapter 2

"So…How have you been Jack?"

"Really good, Bill. How bout you. You're alive."

"But my sons not." Bill said as he lowered his head.

Jack then realized that he didn't know.

"Bill…William a lot has happened this past year. Barbossa is dead, the Pearl is mine, and your son is alive. He's doin well for himself. He has himself a pretty lass too. She's the govna's daughter. He's doin well."

Bill just sat there staring at his drink. "This all happened this year?"

"Last year actually."

"He's happy?"

"As happy as he can be. I haven't seen him since then though."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Jack then went into the whole story. He told him about saving Elizabeth, meeting Will, escaping jail, and everything else. He didn't make this a tale though. Jack told Bill everything the way it happened.

"You were never going to tell Barbossa about Will, were you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think he was right about saving you…But incredibly stupid."

"Ah…that's the Turner blood though, risking you life for me and doin incredibly stupid stuff. It's amazing really. He is a lot like you, looks and personality."

There was another silence, neither knowing what to say.

"How have you been?"

"As good as I could be I guess."

"How long were you down there?"

"I'm not really sure, 8 years maybe. I was up in England after that. I didn't know what else to do. Then I heard a rumor that you were alive. I only got that you were alive and in the Caribbean. I didn't bother to listen to anything else."

"I'm known up in England?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"I told you. you would be known around the world. Doubting me Jack? I have always been right." Bill joked.

"You haven't always been right." Jack said as he stood. "Come on, we're goin to the Black Pearl and then Port Royal."

"Do you really think we should? I haven't seen him in how long. What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"He came to the Caribbean looking for you after Emily, his _mother_, died. Whenever you were mentioned he got this look in his eyes. He wants to see you William. Would I lie?"

Bill gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Would I lie to you?"

Another look

"I'm tellin the truth. Now let's go."

Jack started walking and Bill followed with a little hesitation.

"I was right most of the time. You still be short. I was right about that." Bill joked

"That was cheap, William, very cheap. Besides, you still have no muscle. I was right about that."

"Talk about cheap." Bill muttered.

"There she is mate, the Black Pearl."

Bill looked at it.

"Come on mate. Don't want to leave without ya."

Bill followed Jack up. It was just like he remembered. The sails looked perfect, the deck was clean, and Jack looked as proud as ever standing on it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Who's Gibbs?"

"Quartermaster. Ah Gibbs, go round up the crew and tell them we'll be leavin at noon instead of dusk."

"Aye Captain. Who be this?" He asked looking at Bill.

"This Gibbs is Bill Turner."

"That's not Will." Gibbs observed.

"Bill Gibbs. Bootstrap if you will."

Gibbs eyes widened. "My god. You were shot out of a cannon. How? You were cursed."

"Yes Gibbs now please hurry."

"Aye Captain."

"Nice meetin ya…"

"Bill…and nice meetin you to."

Bill and Jack watched as Gibbs went into town.

"Any other crewmates I should know about." Bill asked casually.

"You know you could just ask about my first mate. So far I've been able to trust her. She has shown none of the signs as Barbossa.

"Her? She?"

"Yes it's a her. You best watch what you say. She's a spitfire."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyone else?"

"Marty is a midget. Cotton doesn't have a tongue so his parrot talks for him. The others are normal, or as normal as a pirate can get." Jack paused looked down, "There a good crew."

"I know. I just want you to be sure."

Jack became defensive. "It sounds like you want me to mess up."

"That's not true and you know it. I just want to know what's goin on. I've thought you were dead for how long Jack? I thought my son was dead. I thought Barbossa was still captain and that I couldn't get revenge on him for what he did to you and Will." Bill paused and walked to the edge of the ship. "I just want to know what's goin on in the world so I can fit in again."

Jack went from defensive to sympathetic. "You fit in. You always have a place on my ship. I'm sure you won't need it though. You're gonna see your son again. Now you have a chance to stay with him."

"If he doesn't want you in his life, which he does, then you can stay on the Pearl."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Bout 3 days, 4 if there's bad weather."

"Where will I be sleepin?"

Jack was about to answer when he saw Anamaria walk aboard.

"Why we be leavin early Cap'n?"

"Ah… Ana luv I want you to meet Bill Turner."

"So you're Bootstrap. It's a pleasure."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anamaria."

"Ana, it's easier."

"Alright."

There was a silence, an uncomfortable one.

"So Ana, before you came up we were talking bout where Bill would be sleepin. What do you say to sleepin in my cabin while Bill takes yours?"

SMACK

Jacks hand went to his cheek.

"Or he could sleep in yours and you can tie a rope around you and hang from the side."

"So that would be a no?"

Ana then turned and stomped off.

"Be back by noon, luv." Jack called out.

"She is a spitfire."

"Yeah she is. I should have seen that comin."

"So where will I be stayin?"

"You get the window seat." Jack said as he headed to his cabin.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 days of good sailing and the Pearl would be reaching Port Royal tomorrow afternoon. Bill was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Relax mate, everythin will turn out fine." Jack reassured him.

"How do you know?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I know everything."

Bill gave a laugh to this. For the first time since the reunion there was a comfortable silence.

"I've noticed you've started to favor rum. When did this happen?"

"The island I was on was one that rumrunners used. I found it and drank it. That's when I found out it helps make you feel better. It makes you forget about life and what's goin on around you."

"So you have changed a little."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're still the same. You're still that cocky 8 year old. You're still that confident 11 year old. You're still the brilliant 15 year old. You're still the daft 16 year old pirate captain." Bill paused a moment. "You're still the scared 7 year old I found 20 years ago. Only now you hide it better, better than all those years ago at least."

"I'm not scared of anyting Bill." Jack said quietly.

"You don't trust Anamaria, Gibbs, or the crew. You trust them in some ways, but not completely."

"Would you?"

"That's what I'm sayin. You're afraid to trust or show feelin towards them. Its understandable. I think you can trust them. You can trust me too."

"I trust you with my life." Jack replied.

"No you don't."

"Why would you say that? After all these years you think that would change." Jack was becoming angry. He was lucky no one from his crew was around; he didn't want them hearing this. "If that's what you think maybe I shouldn't."

"I'm tryin to figure this out to lad."

"I'm not a lad." Jack interrupted.

Bill ignored his last comment. "Don't lie to me Jack. If anybody were to get you talkin and then looked in your eyes they would be able to read you like a book."

"I trust you with my life. I don't want to though. For 11 years I believe you dead. I couldn't even bring myself to think you were cursed. Why you ask, because _I killed you_. You stuck up for _me_. That is how you died."

"Is that what you've made yourself believe?"

"It's true." Jack said as he began to walk away.

By now the crew noticed the argument that was going on. They stayed where they were, working on there jobs, but watching there captain. Despite what everyone believes, they were loyal to there captain.

Bill didn't want this conversation to end yet so he did what he knew Jack hated most. Bill caught up with Jack and grabbed his arm. He felt Jack freeze and saw the crew stop and watch what was going to happen.

"Let go Bill" barely audible

"Talk to me"

The crew started coming closer, forming a circle. Bill still didn't let go even though Jack was now facing him.

"What's goin on Captain?" a crew member asked

"Get back to work. There is no problem here." Jack noticed them not moving. "Go! Mr. Turner and I will be in my cabin if you need anything." Jack then pulled his arm away and walked to the cabin.

_This should be interesting _they both thought to themselves.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Bill walked into the cabin after Jack and closed the door.

"You didn't have to do that in front of my crew." Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"I had to get your attention."

"Maybe I don't want to give it to you."

"That's why. I want to know how you could think that you killed me. You had everything to do with it and yet nothing at all."

"We made a promise to each other once. I protect your son, you don't risk yourself for me. Please William, follow that now."

"I can't"

"Please?' Jack was begging. Jack was actually begging. This was new.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I could help you and didn't. I would gladly die for you."

"You have a son, probably even grandchildren on the way. Don't you want to know them? I'm not your family Bill. I never was." Jack finished quietly.

"You are family. You're like my little brother. I would do anything for you. I will make this work."

"But he's your son you never knew. The son you would always tell me about. He needs you, I don't. William I cant live again thinking I killed you. Don't make me think I did."

"Jack…" Bill was at a loss of words.

"We'll be at Port Royal tomorrow. There you can go to your son." Jack said looking at Bill

"You just spoke the words about seeing my son, but you actually said you were going to run."

"I'll be on the Pearl."

"I want you to come with."

"Why?"

"Because you know my son, it would be easier."

"We have to stick to alleys. I don't know where he would be. He may be at the govna's house, the blacksmith, or his own house by now. I'm a wanted man so we have to be careful."

"I know. Thank you Jack."

Jack gave a nod. "I'm gonna be at the helm."

For the rest of the day Jack avoided Bill.

"You've been up here all day Captain. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I'm fine Ana."

Ana came up next to him. "You can trust us. We would never mutiny against you."

"Funny, you sound like Barbossa."

"Jack…"

"How much did you hear?"

"Bits and pieces. What do we have to do for you to trust us?"

Jack stood for a moment. "I honestly don't know." He then walked off to his cabin.

Bill was in there already dosing by the window seat. Jack stopped and looked at Bill before going to his bed.

Jack took off his hat, coat, weapons, shirt, and got into bed without a single word. Bill thought it best to leave it at that.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain we're coming up on Port Royal."

Jack was at the helm. He was thinking about last night when Bill came up behind him.

"Are you going to pull right up?"

"I'm goin right behind those rocks over there."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I just…"

"Don't worry about it Bill."

Bill left it at that.

2 hours later they pulled up by the rocks and Jack told the crew they could stay on the ship or go ashore, but to be back by tomorrow night.

Once Jack and Bill got ashore, they hid the boat and started for town.

"Shouldn't we have a disguise or somethin?"

"If we stick to the alleys we'll be fine. Be sure to stay out of the way of the navy. They will hang you without a second thought."

"Right"

"First we'll check the blacksmith."

Once they got there they heard banging inside. "I guess he's here." Bill said.

"Come on mate."

"Jack I don't know."

"Well I'm going in, it's up to you to come."

"Fine, lead the way."

Will was in the shop today. He was working on a new sword. Jack and Bill stayed behind for awhile. They didn't want to scare him and end up with a blade in their guts.

Once was done with the sword, Jack knocked on the wall. "Anybody home?"

"Jack!"

"Well hello there, Whelp. How's life been treatin ye."

"Pretty good, Elizabeth and I are engaged. Who's this?" Will asked looking at Bill. He seemed familiar.

There was a silence. Jack broke it. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Who is this Jack?"

"This Will is…is your father."

Will just stood there staring.

"You're my father? I thought you were dead."

"I was, but I was cursed."

"Would…"

Will wasn't able to finish because Elizabeth walked in.

"Will, would you like to come over for dinner? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She answered when she saw Bill.

"No need to be sorry luv." Jack said behind her.

"Ahh!" Elizabeth squeaked as she turned.

"Jack! What are you doing here? What if you get caught?" Elizabeth added quietly.

"All will be fine Miss Swann."

"Well Will seems to have a customer, maybe we should come back later."

"That won't be necessary Elizabeth." Will said. "Elizabeth, this is William Turner, my father."

"Oh" was all she could say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swann. Jack has told me wonderful things about you on our way here."

"He even agrees with me that you shouldn't have burnt the rum." Jack said trying to lighten the mood, but to no avail.

Silence filled the room, nobody knowing what to say. Jack broke it, again. He was really good at that.

"Well, what do you all say to some rum. I think we need it."

"I don't have rum Jack." Will answered

"You don't have rum. What kind of pirate are you."

"The same as you." Bill answered.

"Take that back William, I am not a whelp."

"Maybe now your not, and don't insult my son Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Sparrow. What drinks will we be having then _Will_."

"I have some tea. How am I the same as you? That was insulting to me." Will joked.

"You ar…"

"Jack never drank rum either." Bill cut in.

"That's hard to believe." Replied Elizabeth

"So Bill, Will…Ha Bill Will, Will Bill. Ha funny. Anyway, the Pearl is leavin tomorrow with or without you. Decide what you want to do. Elizabeth and myself will be at her home."

"What? What if someone is there?"

"I can hide in your room." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack!" Will and Elizabeth yelled at the same time.

"Oh come now, your not married yet."

SMACK

"I deserved that one. Fine, where should we go so we could give these two some privacy."

"We'll go to my place." Jack smiled. "If anybody comes I'm locking you in a closet." Jack was still smiling.

"Whatever you say luv. We'll be back later tonight." With that Jack pulled Elizabeth to the back door.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Elizabeth left about 20 minutes ago and nothing has been said since then. Will and Bill went to the back where Bill sat down and Will made some tea.

"We need Jack here to break the silence."

"He has always been good at that. Jacks a good man, and a great friend, but I want to talk about you and your life. I've missed out on so much." Bill finished with a lowered head.

"How long were you dow…under…" will didn't know how to say it.

"About 8 years. I went up to England I couldn't find you or your mother. I then found here grave. It was a blow to the face. I heard there was a pirate raid, and I couldn't forgive myself for not being there. I thought you were both dead. One day I was sitting on the beach, out of the moonlight, and started choking. I couldn't believe it. I walked into the moonlight and there were no bones, just flesh. Then my world came crashing down. Everything went wrong from there.

When I was just bones all I could think about was getting revenge on Barbossa. I had the same advantages as he did, save for the ship. Then I was alive. I couldn't figure it. Then I realized that you never died. You were alive, and again I couldn't protect you. I lost everything that mattered to me.

Then I heard about Jack being in the Caribbean so I headed to Tortuga. That's where I found him. He told me all about last year."

"How come you couldn't break out of the ropes?"

"They weren't ropes, they were shackles. They weighed me down. I fell to the darkest part of the waters. I'm not even sure if it was 8 years. I lost count."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. None of this was your fault."

There was more silence until Will spoke.

"She wasn't killed. She died of an unknown disease."

"Oh God, Will I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Me too"

"Your doin well for yourself governor's daughter, and a blacksmith. Are you an apprentice or owner?"

"Owner, Mr. Brown, died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be"

"He was also the one who took care of you right?"

"Yeah…How much did Jack tell you?"

"As much as he knew…he added in some of his own observations as well." Bill said with a slight smile.

"Did mom know you were a pirate?"

"Yes, I was very honest with her when we met. She was fascinated by pirates. We decided not to tell you until you were older so you would grow up with a normal life. It didn't work out as we planned."

"What did Jack sat about me?"

"Ha…he said you were a great swordsman, that you almost beat him. He said that you were a bit of a stick in the beginning, but loosened up. He also said you carried the Turner gene of being stupid. Ha." Bill finished off with a smile.

"Nothing about a eunuch?"

"That too"

"He probably calls everyone that."

"Probably, he'll probably kill me for this, but he has changed. Before the…before everything happened he didn't enjoy Tortuga all that much. Didn't enjoy the rum and didn't enjoy the company of the women. He was hardly ever with them."

"What changed?"

"He found the reason why others did it. It takes the pain away. He was also very young at the time."

"How old?"

'He got the Pearl when he was 16."

"Wow…I was thinking at least 25."

"That's what everyone believes. It's the way he likes it."

"Why weren't you his first mate?"

"Because I wasn't planning on staying very long, I was planning to go back home."

"What changed?"

"He chose Barbossa. I knew he couldn't be trusted. Jack was making a mistake and I couldn't leave him. I didn't think it through as much as I should have."

"How close to Jack were you?"

"Very…he was like a little brother I guess."

They were sitting there when they heard the door open.

"Will! Will! Jack is in jail. They found him walking and put him in jail!" Elizabeth called.

"Were they in the alleys?"

"No he left the house and the commodore came over and told me." Elizabeth was worrying.

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth, we can find a way to fix it. They still haven't changed how the cells are put together." Will said as he began walking to the door.

"Are you coming Mr. Tuner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course Miss. Swann, and please call me Bill."

"Then you must call me Elizabeth."

"Of course"

"Can we please go now?" Will asked impatiently

With that the 3 of them were off to get Jack out of jail.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was sitting in his jail cell trying to figure out what he did wrong. All he did was walk through the alleys, see a cart full of fruit, stick his hand out to borrow one, and then he was being grabbed by a navy man. That wasn't going to go over well with the others, especially since Elizabeth told him to stay upstairs when she talked with her father. _Not good at all_ Jack though.

Jack was sitting on the floor when he heard voices outside. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew it was the commodore. He then heard the door open. He was ready for a guard but got 2 Turners and a Swann.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"We're here to have tea, is it ready yet?" Bill answered a bit annoyed. "What do you think we are doing here?"

"Well the commodore is outside the jail right about now, so I'm thinking you 3 are leavin."

"They haven't changed the cells yet, we'll do what we did last time." Will answered simply.

"Then we'll run out the back." Bill added

"Great and run right into the lovely commodore. See Elizabeth, Turner gene, your marrying it."

"Jack we have to get you out of here."

"No just go."

"Jack I'm not leaving you." Bill said smoothly.

"William please go. Keep your promise."

"I can't." He said and then Will put the bench to the bars and lifted.

Elizabeth handed Jack all his belongings while Will and Bill grabbed his arms and pulled him out the back door just before the commodore came in.

"Bloody hell, find him, he couldn't have gotten far." He yelled to the guards.

"We'll thank you all for your help, but I really must be going. Please tell the commodore I'm sorry I can't join him at my hanging tomorrow morning." Jacks voice dropped with sarcasm.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked

"Back to the Pearl, I have to get out of here…preferably now."

"But you only just arrived Jack, with Will's father. You can't leave yet."

"Sorry Miss Swann, but I don't really have a choice."

"Then we'll come with." Will broke in. "I want to get to know my father, you two have some sort of history, and Elizabeth has wanted to get back to the water. We all win." Will said confidently

Jack just turned and walked in the direction of the Pearl. The others followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were all on the Pearl Jack went to Anamaria to find out about the crew.

"Ana, are the crew all here?"

"Aye Captain, they haven't left. Will we be leavin?"

"Aye, get ready to leave. I have some matters to take to in my cabin with those 3." Jack said sounding annoyed and pointing to Will, Bill, and Elizabeth.

"Are they staying?"

"I guess, I don't know how long though. Damn, they all have to put their lives on the line for me. Why do they do that? I'm not worth that."

"Your Captain Jack Sparrow, of course you're worth it. You're a funny man Captain. One minute we think you have all the answers, the next you seem so…normal."

"What am I other than normal?"

"Daft…Brilliant…Annoying..."

"Go back to brilliant." Jack broke in.

"What I'm sayin is that you're human. You need people to look after you every once in awhile."

"Thanks Ana." Jack was about to walk away. "You know you could give them your cabin and bunk with me. I wouldn't mind."

"Nice try Captain." Ana said and walked away

Once they got to Jacks cabin Jack told them that they could take his room, he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

"What are you going to do Jack?" Bill asked

"Spend some time at the helm. What are you 3 planning on doin?"

None of them said anything.

"I would like to spend some time here." Elizabeth finally said. "I think it would be rather exciting."

"Well I guess we'll be here awhile." Will added

Bill smiled at Jacks face. It was the shocked 'are you tryin to get somethin from me cuz I'm not fallin for it' look. "That is if you'll have us Captain." Bill put in.

After a moment of Jack thinking he finally spoke. "You'll have to pull your own weight around here. Ana will give you some clothes Liz. Bill you can show Will everything he doesn't know…starting tomorrow, sleep now." With that Jack walked out of his cabin and to the helm.

"We put him in an awkward position, didn't we?" Will asked

"Yeah, don't do it often or he will completely shut off from you. Jacks the kind of guy you have to get in the right mood."

"How do you figure out the right mood?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm not really sure, I just go for it. Sometimes it works sometimes he doesn't, didn't, talk to me for a week. It's a risk with Jack."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was at the helm when Bill came up behind him. "Elizabeth is going to send a letter to he father tellin him she's fine."

"They'll still look for her."

"Are you fine?"

"I just got 3 new crew members, why wouldn't I be?"

"You can trust us."

"William don't."

"This is a good crew lad. Trust them, not everyone is bad. Ana is a beauty; she would be good for you."

"What are you on? You're talkin like I want to be with her. She's no whore Bill, and I'm no lad. Stop calling me that."

"Exactly…I see the way you look at her, and don't lie. She looks at you too."

Jack didn't like this. "How long do you think you will be here?"

"Tryin to get rid of me?"

"Never, but I would still like to know."

"Whether we leave now or years from now, we'll always be there. You don't have to worry Jack." Bill said and then started to walk off.

"I'm just scared." Jack said so quietly Bill almost didn't hear him.

"We're all scared of somethin. It's what makes us human."

"For some one as old as you, you are still smart."

"I died, I'm close to your age now…lad."

Jack gave one of his infamous smiles and put an arm around Bills shoulders. "Its good to have you back mate."

THE END!

Sequel, maybe, I don't know.


End file.
